Knockout
by Jo Gurtrude
Summary: Just a short piece of Dominique/OC love and humor, because Dom is amazing.


**Got bored… For the real Julia, Merry Christmas !**

* * *

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress

Fearless

Taylor Swift- Fearless

* * *

Dominique had never really like Weasley Christmases. They had always been too busy, too colourful, (with all fireworks that various Uncles, Aunties and cousins set off every year without fail), too LOUD.

It was the Christmas of her 7th year at Hogwarts that changed her view on this. It was like any year, same old presents, with Nana Molly's customary red- gold sweater that she always knitted for her, even though it clashed with her hair and the same antics that her cousins got up to every year, this time with a total of 58 fireworks being set off.

Except this year _he _came. She knew him of course. Everyone knew Jacques Phillip, he was the star chaser of the French quidditch team and had help France climb to the top of the international ladder that year.

He was one of her brothers friends from school apparently, who was a few years old than him, with Jacques being in his last year at Beaubaxtons, when Louis was only in his 5th.

He seemed so average, so bland, she was just thinking when James called for the Annual Weasley/Potter Christmas quidditch match.

She was playing beater as she had always done on the girls' team while he was playing chaser, of the boys' , on

Everything was going really well for the girls' team. Even with an international player like Jacques, Rose was a better keeper than Oliver Wood had been in his day. With the girls leading 180-10 thanks the Roxanne, Lily and Alice and their brilliant chaser skills, Jacques had just got possession of the quaffle when Dominique spotted a bludger heading for Roxie. Speeding towards the iron ball she hit it as hard as she could toward the three male chasers, James, Fred and of course Jacques, James and Fred managed to dodge it, but Jacque, who had his back to the ball, was hit.

As he came off his broom, a rather nice IceStreak 4.2, a mixture of claps and gasps, including her mother's 'oh my wizard god', emitted from the audience of adults below and Dom couldn't help but smirk slightly. He wasn't that great, she could knock him off his broom. Her Aunt Hermione helped him off the pitch and insisted that she do a quick WizMed Scan of him and got him to sit down on the side lines.

After a swift victory to the girls' team, after Molly had taken out Hugo who was the boys keeper and Lucy caught the snitch, 410-10, their best victory ever to date, everyone fell onto the grass, sweaty and in some cases, bloody. With a few people gone to check on Jacque and Hugo, Dom was surprised when Jacques came up to the group on the grass and sat down beside her. For the first time she was able to closely look at him. With dark blonde almost brown hair cropped short in an almost crew cut, and tanned skin, he was actually alright to look at. The rest of the group said something about getting their swimming costumes on for a swim in the pond after lunch and left the two by themselves on the grass.

"Zat was a good game, Dominique," he laughed, "I do not zink that I have ever been taken out like zat, you have a good zwing."

That when she noticed the dimple. Just a single one on the right cheek when he smiled.

"Not something you would expect from me huh?" she laughed, gesturing to her own tiny, petite, yet wiry form.

"Definitely not, but you use zat against your opponent, like you did today, I will see you playing for England next World Cup, yes?" he asked and she couldn't help but laugh, as if she could ever play at league standard let alone international.

"I do not joke," he insisted looking straight into her eye for the first time. They were molten gold, swimming and shinning in amusement. "You have the talent for the international stage, trust me."

For the first time in a very long time she blushed the colour of her hair; bright, flaming red. As she felt her ears heat up, she knew that he wasn't as average as he might have originally seemed.

In fact, she would go as far as to say that he was pretty damn spectacular, to make her blush, when no other boy could, not even her very annoying cousins when they posted that very embarrassing baby photo of her to the entire school last year, then she had just smiled and laughed with the rest of school, and very nearly castrated James and Fred later.

He was so spectacular that Christmas didn't seem as bad as it had before, in fact it seemed fantastic with all of it colour, noise and movement, because that was when she first saw him, amidst all of it and that how she had the confidence to say yes to the letter that came few months later from the Holyhead Harpies, and the same to the letter that came 2 year after the first asking her to play for England. It also gave her the confidence to say yes about going out with Jacques even though it took the quidditch world by storm and eventually (10 years, they took a while, simply because they couldn't be bothered) the courage to let her father walk her down the aisle towards the not so average man that gave it to her in the first place.

She also had the courage to knock Jacques out during the her first World Cup, because she isn't afraid and all it came back to square 1, she knocks him off his broom and something life changing happens. Once he woke, Jacque proposed to her in the most romantic way possible. Flying up after the game in front of the whole stadium, and tossing up a quaffle, it burst into red-gold glitter with the words 'Dom, you knock me out every time I look at you, marry me?' She also had the courage to knock him out because, well, she wears the pants in their relationship… and he knows it!

Because Dominique Phillip likes Weasley Christmases now. In fact she hasn't missed a single one since.

Because she fell for the dimple that she saw one Christmas.


End file.
